


Legends of Oz, Scarecrow and Tin Man’s Quest for Sex

by OneLearnsToLoveIt



Category: Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014)
Genre: Crush, Humor, M/M, Sex Talk, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLearnsToLoveIt/pseuds/OneLearnsToLoveIt
Summary: Scarecrow has been studying organic lifeforms, gaining knowledge, as you do. Once he discovers sexuality, he is intrigued because it seems to be a key component of the corporeal experience. He wants first-hand knowledge, so he decides to confront Tin Man, knowing that he was once flesh and bone.





	Legends of Oz, Scarecrow and Tin Man’s Quest for Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know Tin Man didn't used to be human in this movie but he did in the book so i'm going off of that.

Scarecrow was pacing near the entrance to the castle, anxiously waiting for his friend. After about ten minutes he heard a knock and rushed to let his guest in.  
“Ah, Tin Man. I've been waiting for you.”  
“Scarecrow! Your letter was really vague. You didn't even invite Lion. what’s wrong?”  
“I would like to talk to you. In private.”  
“O-oh.”  
“Walk with me.”  
The two strange beings walked side by side, Scarecrow with his hands clasped behind his back. Tin Man wrung his hands nervously, casting side glances at his friend. Crush. Actually, since he got his heart, he's had a lot of crushes. None so persistent as the one on his friend Scarecrow, though. His friend that was currently walking him through the halls, and outside to the castle gardens. The gardens. Full of flowers. Sweet, fragrant, beautiful flowers. Romantic…  
“Tin Man, Can I ask you something personal?”  
“S-sure.”  
“Do you remember what it was like having a penis?”  
Tin Man did a double-take. Did...did Scarecrow actually just say that?  
“I...uh...what?”  
“You were once an organic being, right? You had a penis. What was it like? I need to know. For science.”  
The flabbergasted man looked into his friend’s eyes. He was dead serious.  
_Okay, nothing to be embarrassed about. Calm yourself. Calm,_ Tin Man thought.  
“I...I peed standing up?”  
“No no, i don't care about that. Tell me about how it is to feel sexual arousal. To...what was that word again? Oh yes. Masturbate.”  
Steam whistled out of the funnel on Tin Man’s head.  
“Scarecrow! That's very personal!”  
“I told you it would be! Come on, Tin Man, let go of your hang-ups for just one second and help me out here!”  
Tin Man gulped. _Okay, I guess there's nothing weird about this. Just two sexless beings talking about sex. Nothing weird at all,_ he lied to himself.  
“Okay, but you are being absolutely tactless about this.”  
He looked away from the straw man. And thought real hard. It had been so long. He sat down at a picnic table and Scarecrow sat across from him.  
“Well...it started whenever I looked at someone very attractive.”  
“Is that when you got an erection?”  
“Goodness no! Well, maybe when I was a teenager. I think. Uhh...man this is weird…”  
“No, go on. I want to know everything. Try thinking of specifics.”  
Tin Man searched his memory.  
“Well...I remember...I had this magazine you see, with pictures of naked models posing. Whenever I was alone and feeling randy I'd look at the pictures and, you know…” he tried to think of how to put it delicately. “Whip it out and jerk it.” He failed.  
“Mhm.”  
Seemingly from thin air, Scarecrow pulled out a rubber penis-shaped object and slammed it on the table in front of his flustered friend.  
“Demonstrate.”  
Tin Man groaned.  
“Come on, really?”  
“Yes. ‘Jerk it’ for me.”  
Oh god. He should just leave now. But he looked at his friend’s face and felt his resolve dissipate.  
_I hate my life,_ he thought as he sighed and picked up the dildo.  
“Okay, all I had to do was grab it,”  
He grabbed it by the shaft.  
“And then...I’d just start to…” his voice became quieter and he closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see his friend’s scrutinizing gaze. His heart fluttered. He gulped and started sliding his hand up and down.  
“Yes, fascinating.”  
This was so familiar to him, yet so distant. Instinctively he sped up his action. He continued with this for an agonizing few minutes that felt much longer than it was before his friend spoke up and startled him.  
“How long would this happen before you reached orgasm?”  
“Well to be honest I never did last very long. I probably would’ve cum by now.”  
“‘Cum'...what an odd word for an orgasm. Seems like it would get confusing.”  
“Yeah. Can I stop now?”  
“Yes. Thank you.”  
Tin Man dropped the artificial penis. Scarecrow seemed satisfied.  
Silence ensued. Awkward.  
“...So are we done here or…?”  
“Just one question; why? Why would you want to ejaculate for any purpose other than to impregnate?””  
Tin Man looked at Scarecrow.  
“I remember it feeling...good. Really, really good…” he started thinking.  
“Hmm...felt good, huh? I suppose I'll never experience that.”  
Scarecrow looked thoughtful for a couple minutes, then shrugged.  
“Oh well.”  
“Yeah,” Tin Man sighed. “It is what it is. I guess…”

_Will Tin Man ever confess his love? Will the Scarecrow ever get to experience sexual gratification? Will Lion ever make an appearance? All these questions and more will be answered if I can get off my ass and actually write this Damn fanfic. Let me know if you want more, that will motivate me. Peace!_

**Author's Note:**

> Why didn't the Scarecrow just ask Lion? Because shut up I'm not a furry


End file.
